Love Blossomed In Winter Rather Than Spring
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Summery: Natsu takes Lucy out on Christmas Eve. Nalu.
Summery: Natsu takes Lucy out on Christmas Eve. Nalu.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do love it!

Lucy's POV

"Merry Christmas Eve!" We all cheered, the guild in high spirits for Christmas Eve. I shivered trying to get warm from the fire place created by Erza and Natsu. I looked around. Natsu was gobbling on the Christmas steak. Gray just finished putting up icy decorations of the Fairy Tail Guild Marks and is now chatting with Juvia. Mira-San was preparing more Christmas Steak, Christmas Turkey, and some Christmas Cake. Levy-chan was talking to Gajeel. Erza was having strawberry cake, while talking to Lisanna. Wendy walked up to me with a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go," Wendy said, handing the cup to me. "Thanks, Wendy," I said, Wendy then went off with Carla and Happy. I sat down on the beanbag near the fireplace and smiled to myself. This was my first Christmas at the guild. I sipped on my cup of hot chocolate.

I went over to the counter, over to where Mira-San was. "Can I have a piece of the Christmas Steak, a piece Christmas Turkey and a piece the cake?" I asked. "Sure, Lucy, aren't you going to join the party?" Mira-San asked, worried, as she got those things ready for me. "Yeah, I will later, for now I'll stay near the fire place, it's cold," I answered, with a small smile. I went back to the fire place and sat down on the bean bag again. It was so cozy, the black beanbag, my brown jumper, my dark blue trousers, and my blue bedtime slippers. I ate my food, which was delicious, Mira-San cooks really well, and I decided to join the party.

Natsu and Gray were now fighting. Wendy, Erza and Juvia were chatting with each other. Levy-chan and Gajeel were still talking, Happy, Carla and Lily began to chat too, and Mira-San was still at the counter, talking to Lisanna and the Master. Laxus and the Raijinshuu entered, back from another job. Elfman ran over to Evergreen and started scolding her for coming late to the party. I decided to join Wendy, Erza and Juvia. "Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Wendy. "Oh, Lucy-San," Wendy said. "Hey, Lucy," Erza said. "LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled creepily. "I told you that's not it..." I said. "Anyway, as I was saying, Christmas is very delightful here," Wendy smiled. It was Wendy's first Christmas at the guild as well, Juvia's too. "Yeah, Juvia likes it here," Juvia said. "Yeah, Lucy, what do you think?" Erza asked. "I think Christmas is very lively and cheerful in the guild, I liked it," I said. "Really, Mira puts a lot of effort into it," Erza said. I looked at Mira-San, she was preparing more Christmas dishes, she's the one that put up a lot of the decorations. "Yeah, she seems to have fun doing it too," Wendy said. I smiled, Mira-San must love Christmas.

"Anyway, I'm going to stop those two from fighting and wrecking the decorations," Erza said, as she walked toward them. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia called, running to him. "It's really lively here, isn't it?" Wendy said. "Yeah," I answered. The Carla came. "Should we go home now, Carla?" Wendy asked. "Yeah," Carla said. "Bye Lucy," Wendy said. "Bye," I said back. Then I walked over to a pouting Natsu. "What's wrong, Natsu," I asked. "Well, Gray and I were about to decide who was gonna win, but Erza butted in," Natsu pouted. "It's ok, maybe next time, maybe in that time, you can become stronger," I said. "Thank you, Lucy!" Natsu cried, comedy tears coming out of his eyes, "you are a nice person!" Yeah, but last time he said that, he called me weird also. "Oh well, why don't we just relax and enjoy our Christmas?" I asked. "Ok, more Christmas Steak!" Natsu yelled, as he dashed to Mira-San, I giggled at how childish he was. "Mira-San, I'm going home!" I said. "Yep, Merry Christmas Lucy!" Mira-San answered. "Merry Christmas!" I said as I took my light blue coat, and my white scarf, put it on, and walked out into the snow.

On my way home, I was thinking about how Christmas Eve is so short. I walked down the canal near my house. The river was frozen, and children were ice skating with their parents. It started snowing, white snow flakes floating down and gently hitting the ground. The night was beautiful, the stars were out sky too. When I got home, I made a warm bath for myself and hopped in. Steam filled the air, as I felt the warm water onto my skin. I decided to wash my hair too. When I got out, I got into my light blue pyjamas, and put and extra blue jumper on, I also dried my hair. I had extra bed sheets, and the fireplace lit. I went to my table, and decided to write to my mother.

Dear Mum,

Today at the guild was a party for Christmas Eve, it was very fun, and cheerful. It started snowing again tonight, and it was really pretty. I miss you mum and Merry Christmas.

Love From Lucy,

P.S. I got you a Christmas present too...

I put my pen down and looked out the window where all the snow was falling. I guess this night is ending. I closed my night light, got into my warm covers and fell asleep. I got a little bit into my sleep, when I heard a knock on my window. I went to the window and saw Natsu, he didn't have Happy with him. I opened the window and let him in. "What are you doing this late at night?" I asked. "I came to visit you," Natsu answered. "Visit me? This late at night?" I asked. "Yeah you, I wanted to take you out for a little bit," Natsu said, "get ready." I got into my blue coat, combed my hair once more, leaving it out for tonight, and I wore my white scarf. "I'm ready," I said, then Natsu lifted me up and jumped out the window, into the night sky. I blushed that the thought of this being like a date.

When we landed, Natsu put me down, and we started walking. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I don't know," Natsu answered. "Then what was the point of taking me out!" I yelled. "I just wanted to play with you!" Natsu said, childishly. "Play, he says!" I complained. Then we walked into a park. "Hey, Lucy, wanna stop by here?" Natsu said, pointing at a bench, near a tree. It was getting cold out here. Then I saw a shooting star. "Natsu! A shooting star!" I yelled, then a whole bunch of shooting stars came, "I heard that if you make a wish, you're wish will come true." I closed my eyes and made a wish.

I wish that my Christmas Eve today will be a magical one I'll always remember...

I opened my eyes, and looked at the sky, the shooting stars still going. I looked at Natsu, he had his eyes closed, wishing for something. I wonder what he wished for. He opened his eyes and grinned, "my wish will come true, right?" I nodded, with a smile. "So, did you like the Christmas party?" I asked. "Yeah, I ate 'till I was satisfied!" Natsu answered. "Where's Happy?" I asked. "He decided to stay at the guild," Natsu said. "I see," I smiled. "Wanna go somewhere else?" Natsu asked. "Sure," I answered.

We started walking down through town. "Wow, it's even more lively here, than it was at the guild," I admired. "Yeah, everyone's rushing for Christmas," Natsu said, "can we go to a restaurant?" I see where this is going. When we entered the restaurant, Natsu ordered a whole bunch of food, I ordered some rice and salmon. "Should I pay?" I asked. "Thank you Lucy, you're a life saver!" Natsu cried, once again, comedy tears coming out. "Wait! You had no money at all!" I yelled. Natsu nodded. So I payed the money for both of our dinners and we continued on our outing.

"Let's go to the library!" Natsu suggested, pointing across the road. "Ok, but will you be ok? You love to be noisy..." I said, what I meant was...will they be ok? Natsu is too noisy! "Yeah, I will," Natsu answered as we entered the library. I started reading a really cute manga love story, then looking at Natsu, who was watching me read. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I asked, keeping his feelings of boredom in mind. "If you want to," Natsu answered. I then got Natsu and I some hot chocolate (I seem to love those), and some cupcakes, and had it on our walk.

We kept walking, until we reached a shrine. We sat on a bench near the shrine. It was pretty empty here. "Hey Lucy," Natsu said. "Hmmm?" I answered. "Can I give ya something, it's a Christmas gift," Natsu said. I looked as he got something out from under his scarf. His vest had no pockets after all. He pulled out a silver locket. "I went on many jobs for this one," Natsu said, "that's why I'm broke." I giggled a little, so that's why he didn't spend money on anything. He had spent it all for this. In fact, this locket costs a lot more than the money I spent at the restaurant, for the hot chocolate and the cake. "Thank you," I said, tearing up a little. It's the first Christmas gift I've got in years. I wiped my tears and smiled at Natsu. I put the locket on, the silver chain going around my neck.

It was starting to get really cold. Natsu seemed to have noticed. "Lucy," he said, "want an extra scarf." I didn't know what he meant, until he put his own, the one he got from Igneel, the one he always wore, around my neck. "Natsu, it's pre-" I began, but got cut off. "I know," Natsu said, "but you're cold." Then we both stood up. "Hey, there's something I really need to tell you," Natsu said. I looked at him. "Lucy, I'm in love with you," Natsu said, "I love you, Lucy..." I could feel my cheeks blush a little, as I shivered again. Then I walked up to him and hugged him. "Natsu, I love you too," I said, as I could feel his body heat on me. He's so warm. We stayed like that for a while, until we heard the clock strike twelve.

"I guess, we should go home..." Natsu said. "Yeah," I said, kinda disappointed. Then Natsu lifted me up. I snuggled up into his body heat as he took me home. When we got to my house, Natsu rested me on the bed. "Thank you...Natsu," I said. "You're welcome," Natsu said. Then he kissed me on the forehead. "Good night," Natsu said. "Good night, Natsu," I smiled, as I gave him his scarf back, and watched him leave through the window. I closed my eyes and slept. I guess my wish came true, today was a magical day, that I'll always remember.

The End...

That was cute, wasn't it? That is how love blossoms in Winter...

Kitty~?


End file.
